That Question
by Aya-kun Rose
Summary: Everyone knows that Zel and Amelia should hook up, right? Well, now you get to see just how that happens.
1. That Question

**That Question **

"I'll see you all tomorrow morning," Lina Inverse yawned. "I'm going right to bed."

"Good night Miss Lina," Amelia told her. The rest of the group echoed similar thoughts to each other. The group consisted of Lina Inverse, Amelia Seyruun, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Greywords, and Xellos, the last of which wasn't present.

Amelia wearily opened the door to her room. They had been traveling all day, going who-knows-where. She had gotten used to it since she started out with them a long time ago, but this day had been especially tiring.

Sighing, Amelia flopped down on the bed. That annoying topic had been taking all of her concentration recently. Did it have to be that important? Did it have to surface at the most inopportune times? Did it ever feel like leaving itself at rest?

Did Zelgadis love her?

Amelia sighed again, deeper this time. That was what it was. That haunting subject that... well, _haunted_ her. She couldn't keep the thought out of her mind. She was infatuated with the chimera, and was unable to stop from wondering about his feelings for her.

Abruptly, she stood, forcing it out for a moment. Slowly, she changed into the pajamas that the inns customarily offered to their patrons. They were decent, in their fashion, but nothing compared to your own clothes, in your own home. A brief wave of homesickness past through Amelia as she thought of Seyruun and her dad. They were both so far away. The traveling life was tolling. But it eventually paid off. She had, after all, had all kinds of adventures (including saving the world once or twice) and had met many friends.

Amelia closed her eyes as her train of thought brought her back to 'that question.'

Does he love you?

She couldn't choose between her friends as long as they remained just friends. But what she felt for the mysterious man she called Mr. Zelgadis was far more serious than simple friendship. It complicated things slightly; traveling with the one you loved without daring to admit it. She was almost sure, however, that Lina suspected something of her crush. It had been rather easy for Amelia to pick up on Lina and Gourry's true relationship. But could Zelgadis tell?

And if he did, did he feel the same way?

Amelia growled in frustration and crawled angrily into bed. It wasn't that big of a deal! She didn't have to think about it every moment of her life!! If only she knew, had any little clue, to Zelgadis' thoughts! Either way would suit her, she would have an answer. That's all that mattered, wasn't it?

No. Amelia desperately wanted the chimera to care about her the way she did him. It was aggravating, having to think the same things over and over, day after day. It was a wonder she ever got any sleep. Actually, it was the reason why she wasn't. This had to stop, and soon!

But would she do? Walk up to him and say, "Hey, you know what? I really like you and hope that you feel the same way." That was plain idiotic. He'd likely laugh in her face.

Amelia turned over on her back, to stare at the ceiling. That question would waste her away until she knew the answer, but there was no easy way to find it. It was as good as hopeless.

She thought back to their first meeting. They had just discovered Copy Rezo, and he crashed through the window like a true defender of Justice. Before they had even been introduced, she had called him "creepy and suspicious looking." Amelia smiled at the young, immature girl of that day. She still felt bad about saying that, but you couldn't deny that it was funny. She had been like that then. Miss Justice with the faulty acrobatics and lengthy speeches. Amelia shivered in mock horror at what she used to be. That could be a definite reason why the swordsman paid her little attention.

The small sorceress turned on her side, trying vainly to fall asleep. Her thoughts trudged on.

Sure, she was shorter than Lina, but it didn't mean that her height affected her maturity. She certainly wasn't a clueless little girl, even if she looked younger than she was. In addition, Zelgadis was many years her senior. Exactly by how much, he had never told. It was enough to put a gap between them. People always said that age never mattered in love. That it was unconditional. She genuinely wished they were right.

Suddenly, there were unreasonable tears slipping across her face. She flipped onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow. It shouldn't be this complicated so early in life! She was set up perfectly to get her heart crushed. She wasn't even sure why she was crying. Her emotions were all in a jumble. She wished her life could be a story; happy endings always apparent. Then she wouldn't have to go through this. Why couldn't things be simple? How could she go on one more day without knowing the answer? Was it even possible to do so? And, of course, that invariable, ever-present, unforgettable, cursed, dreadful question:

Did Zelgadis love her?

* * *

Amelia woke the next morning to Lina pounding on her door.

"Wake _up_ Amelia! Gourry and Zel are already downstairs! If you take any longer, there won't be any food left!"

She couldn't even remember falling asleep last night. Rubbing at her eyes, Amelia rose and crossed to the door. That was typical Lina. She was surprised that she had even bothered to wake her.

She opened the door to Lina's irritated face on the other side.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lina, I-"she faltered, "I didn't sleep well last night."

Lina scowled at her. "Well, you sure didn't seem to be sleeping too lightly just now." She paused, and her expression softened. "Are you all right? You look kind of worn out."

Amelia shook her head. "I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep." For a second, a terrifying thought crossed Amelia's mind. Had Lina heard her crying last night? She hoped not. "I'm fine," she repeated, "just tired."

Lina shot her a look that Amelia couldn't quite grasp the meaning of. "Ok," she replied. "Hurry up then. We're leaving right after we eat."

"Right," Amelia nodded. She waved Lina away and retreated back into her room to get dressed.

* * *

Zelgadis finally noticed that Lina had been staring at him.

Leaning her head on her hand, she had continuously been watching him since she had come down after waking Amelia. What was her problem? He was about to comment on it when Gourry swiped one of her sausages.

Immediately back to her normal self, she hit him over the head. "That was mine, you giant dumbbell!"

Gourry, unphazed by the attack, answered, "You were just sitting there, staring off into space. I thought you were done."

Lina sighed, uncharacteristically letting him get away with it. "It doesn't matter."

Gourry gasped. "Lina! Are you all right!?"

A strange look came over Lina's face. "I'm fine, Gourry." She glanced over at Zelgadis one last time. "Just tired."

Zelgadis shook his head and wondered once more at what possible reason he had for traveling with these bizarre people.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. The Answer, At Long Last

**The Answer, At Long Last **

Finally, after another long, depressing day of hard travel, the group arrived at the city of Sumapi. Lina had not been able to shut up about it all day. Apparently, it was home to the only Tuskman's Grill and Inn in the world.

"It has the softest beds and the best food you've ever tasted," she gushed. "Can you imagine? Lightly toasted mountain dragon covered in a secret recipe sauce. Served--"

"...Right to your room. Lina, we know, you've only told us a hundred times." Gourry finished for her. It was true: that was her favorite of everything to repeat. Amelia sighed. If it wasn't for Zelgadis, she didn't know how long she could have withstood the constant...'personality' of Lina.

That Question and its familiar followers crowded her mind. Was Zelgadis along also only because of her? She knew that he found Lina especially annoying. It had to do something with when they first met. He was looking for a cure, however, so that could account for him tagging along. They had already seen his readiness to leave, as he had exhibited when he used to start off long before sunrise. That hadn't happened recently. It seemed he was there to stay. Not like Mr. Xellos, who constantly conjured himself hither and thither at a moment's notice. Or like the absent Miss Martina, but she didn't really count, because she was certifiably insane.

The smaller sorceress of the two present actually managed to crowd these thoughts to the back of her brain. The city they were traversing looked achingly similar to Seyruun. She almost felt as homesick as she had the last night. Lina, being oddly perceptive, glanced other at her.

"What's wrong, Amelia? You don't look too well."

Amelia shook her head. "You keep worrying about me today. I just felt a little homesick." She sighed." This city does look a lot like Seyruun."

Lina didn't look convinced, even though all of it had been the truth that time. "Is that what kept you up last night?"

Amelia was surprised by that question. "Uh, yeah, it was." A little. "I'm fine now. I'll probably get more sleep tonight if that inn is all you've said it to be."

Lina only smiled in that way she had.

* * *

Gourry was busy stuffing his face. Zelgadis was sitting, calmly drinking something in a mug. Amelia sat across from him, trying valiantly to not stare at him too obviously. Lina had been gone for about half an hour.

They had reached the famous Grill and Inn late in the afternoon. Lina had insisted on eating first, but once everyone was settled, she was off again, professing that she had to go and pick up the keys for the rooms. Keys were an oddity in most inns: normally, you paid the bartender and took any vacant space. But Tuskman's was very different. The dining section was completely detached from the rest of the inn. There were strange metal chairs with cushions instead of the standard wood. All the tables had tablecloths. The menu turned out to be even better than what Lina had said. They did, indeed have what they called 'room service.' And, from seeing those excesses, the rooms promised to be all that Lina had prophesied.

But still, half an hour was a long time to get room keys.

It was also a horrendously long time for Gourry to eat nonstop.

Amelia sighed, and let That Question return to her.

Ok, so what if he did? Would you get married? The serious Zelgadis would make a hilarious husband to the petite princess. Their kids would be freakish. However, they _would_ be incredibly strong shamans, heirs to the throne of Seyruun, and descendents of the great Rezo. Interesting mixture.

And if he didn't, which was most likely the case? Amelia could hardly even think about that. It was painful. Which was why she had to tell him, and finally get a straight answer.

She looked up at Zelgadis, evaluating the amount of courage it would take. Instead, she saw Lina approaching over the chimera's shoulder.

Zelgadis happened to glance up at Amelia, and saw the direction of her gaze. She dropped it immediately. _Apparently, it takes more courage than you've got_, Amelia thought to herself.

Lina, as usual, diffused the situation with her presence. She plopped down in a chair as they turned their attention to her.

"You have no idea how much haggling I had to do." She spread her hands innocently. "But luxury doesn't come cheap."

Zelgadis shifted in his chair. "So how much did it cost?" he asked, sounding irritated.

Lina flashed that odd smile she'd been doing so often that day.

Groaning, Zelgadis interrupted, "And don't even think about saying, 'sore wa himitsu desu.'"

"That's a good idea, Zel. I'll use it next time," Lina enjoyed aggravating him.

"How much did four rooms cost?" Zelgadis growled.

Still grinning, Lina answered, "About double what I paid."

Amelia wasn't sure what she did to get the rooms at half price, but it probably wasn't all too legal. "Miss Lina..." she started.

The other girl waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Don't worry, I paid for what I got. See?" She held up four keys. "They wouldn't have given me these if I hadn't."

"I suppose so," Amelia sighed.

"I'm glad you agree. Here are yours." She handed Zelgadis' his, and tossed another across the table to Amelia. The blue-haired man glanced at the number on it, and stuck it his pocket.

Suddenly, Lina stood, and grabbed Gourry. "Well," she said, "I'm off to bed. C'mon, Gourry." Gourry, who had been eating the entire time, looked at her in alarm.

"But I'm not finished!!" he exclaimed as Lina hauled him to his feet.

"I haven't eaten, either. We'll get room service." They started off toward the door, Gourry looking much happier.

Zelgadis and Amelia watched them go. He shook his head as he turned back to Amelia.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she got one room for the both of them."

Amelia laughed. "She'd do anything to save money." Lina would be the type to buy two rooms for four people. If she actually had, and she and Mr. Gourry were occupying one, then the other—

Abruptly, Zelgadis started coughing. Amelia looked up at him worriedly, forgetting to finish her thought.

He glanced at her with almost the same look of apprehension. Odd.

"Are you all right?"

Regaining his lungs, he smiled wanly. "Yes. I just...I swallowed wrong."

Amelia was confused about his tone of voice. He sounded... guilty. She didn't have time to think about it, because Zelgadis stood up.

For a moment, he stood awkwardly, and then he spoke. "Uh, it's been a long day. I think I'll just go to bed, even though it's early. It is early, isn't it? Almost too early. Lina went to bed. And Gourry. Well, I'm going now." He paused.

Amelia's confusion deepened as she listened to him ramble. He'd never done that before. "Okay, Mr. Zelgadis. I thought I'd go out and walk in their garden until it gets dark." Zelgadis nodded stiffly and practically ran out of the dining hall.

Amelia stared after him, wondering at what thing possible could be going on inside of the mysterious man. She stood herself. Passing by the place where Zelgadis had sat, she looked into the empty mug.

Coffee.

* * *

The garden had been enormous. Amelia had lost herself in the flora. She had hardly noticed when dusk had descended. When she finally did, a small orchestra in a nearby gazebo started playing. Then she found herself lost in the music. No worries had penetrated her then. There were no unwanted thoughts or troubling notions. Just peace.

It was quite late when she entered the lodging wing of the inn. She really liked this place! It was worth every gold piece paid. Which, she thought with a smile, was actually less than what they should have paid. With a deep sense of contentment, Amelia pulled out her key and opened the door to her specified room.

Zelgadis was standing by the window, looking out. At least, that's what she thought she saw. It a split second, he had whirled, drawn his sword, and attacked.

Amelia cried out and shielded her head with her arms. When nothing happened, she timidly looked up. Zelgadis stood just feet away from her, in a battle position, with a horrified expression on her face.

Lowering her arms completely, she took a step forward. "Mr. Zelgadis?"

That seemed to break him out of his spell. Hastily, he sheathed his sword and took a step back.

"Amelia," he breathed. "I thought... you just came in... k'so, I almost killed you..."

"It's alright, Mr. Zelgadis. You didn't do anything wrong. Your impulses are too finely honed. You... couldn't control it." Amelia was surprised at the calm, advisory words she was speaking. He would have killed her if he hadn't stopped himself.

Zelgadis had turned back to the window, and was tapping his fingers compulsively against the windowsill. Amelia stepped back.

"Uh," she started faintly, "I guess I have the wrong key. Sorry for bothering you, Mr. Zelgadis."

She began to leave, but Zelgadis' voice stopped her.

"Wait," he said. She turned back to him. He strode up to her; seemingly back to his normal self. "Let me see it."

Curious, she complied. Zelgadis pulled out his own key. He studied them. "As I thought," he commented. Then he handed them both to Amelia.

She looked up at him, surprised. "They have the same number!" she said softly.

Zelgadis nodded. "You wouldn't have been able to get in without it being to this room."

"Did Miss Lina give me the wrong key? Could it be Mr. Gourry's? Oh, I should go ask her." Once again, she turned to leave, when Zelgadis called her back.

"Lina's asleep already. And Gourry's in her room. I could hear them fighting over the food. Besides, there's only one bed," he said, gesturing at it. "Gourry and I weren't meant to share this room." He sank tiredly into a deep plush chair by the window. "No, there was some definite planning in this."

Amelia stood confused by the door. What was he talking about? Should she still leave?

Zelgadis saw her indecision, and sighed. "You might as well come in. Lina was behind this. It would have happened sooner or later."

She took a few uncertain steps into the room. Then she had to go back to shut the door. Finally, she took a seat on the bed. It really was as soft as Lina had said. After a long moment, she took a deep breath.

"What did you mean by Lina being behind this, and it happening sooner or later?" He really wasn't making any sense.

The chimera looked over at her, in a way that made her practically met into a puddle. "Do you want the long version or the short one?" he asked.

"Uh, the long one."

He sighed, relieved. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Shifting in his chair, he began to speak.

"It started this morning. When she came down after waking you up, she was staring at me as if she'd never seen me before. Then I noticed that she was giving you the same looks. I figured that she would do something like this, I just didn't realize that it would be today."

Amelia cut in, "Do what? I don't get what you mean."

He smiled at her, which struck her speechless. "I'll get to the point. She wanted to get us alone, so I'd have to admit it." He looked at his feet, as if embarrassed. "Amelia, I know how you feel about me. And, well, I- I feel the same way."

**END OF CHAPTER 2 **


	3. Confessions

**Confessions **

For a second, Amelia was speechless. Zelgadis sat fidgeting, wondering whether or not he had done the right thing.

Suddenly, she was up. Zelgadis looked at her, anxious.

In the next instant, she was hugging him tightly.

"Amelia...I can't- breathe!" The enigmatic man was now showing a new side of himself. A side that really didn't mind if he could breathe or not, just as long as Amelia was the one suffocating him.

Finally, she broke away. Hers eyes were bright with tears of happiness. "Oh, Mr. Zelgadis! I've wanted to know for such a long time—and now I do!"

Zelgadis smiled, a rare thing that really looked good on him. "If I had known it would have made you this happy, I would have told you long ago."

"Mr. Zelgadis, you should have expressed your true feelings, no matter what the outcome. Do you have any idea how long I have felt this way about you?"

As she said that, she had been arranging herself on his lap. When she was done, Zelgadis wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. They had confessed to each other. Naturally, they started to act as if they had always been a couple.

"A little longer than I have, I suppose." His chin bounced comfortably on and off her shoulder. "You know, Amelia, you really don't have to call me 'Mr. Zelgadis'. That's so...formal."

Amelia thought about that. "How about 'Zelgadis-chan'? It works for Mr. Gourry."

"Ummm, no. How about just plain 'Zel'? That seems to be my designated nickname, anyway."

"By Miss Lina. But it is the most normal. Not like 'Zelga-bunny.'"

Zelgadis chuckled. Another thing he never did that suited him. "You remember that?"

Amelia pretended to be shocked. "Of course I do, Zelga-bunny. I remember everything about you."

He grinned evilly. "Including the time you called me, 'creepy and suspicious-looking?'"

"Zel! I hadn't even met you yet!" She hung her head. "But yeah, I do still feel bad about that."

"Don't," Zelgadis said simply.

"Alright," Amelia replied and snuggled closer.

They sat silently for a while, basking in the comfortable feeling of acknowledged love.

Presently, Amelia noticed something. "Oh, Zel! You're so warm!"

He made that underused chuckle that made him all the more adorable. "I may be as hard as a rock, but I'm certainly not one!"

Amelia fingered Zelgadis' arm through his sleeve. It was a weird feeling. It was hard, all right, but the surface had a slight malleability that gave the impression of taut skin over bone. Reaching up, Amelia touched the side of Zelgadis' face. It felt the same, including the odd rocky lumps.

"Zel, do you really hate this chimera body? I think it's beautiful." She giggled girlishly. "Wire hair and all."

He sighed. "I suppose it has grown on me. Not like there's a cure out there, anyway."

Amelia was slightly surprised. "You mean you've given up on the cure?" He nodded. "But Zel, then why do you keep on traveling with us looking for the Claire Bible?"

He smiled down at her. "I'll give you one guess."

Amelia was once again filled with unbound emotion for the swordsman.

"Yeah," she agreed, "that's my reason, too."

They sat for another spell. They really didn't need to speak. It was as if they had always had one mind, but had been separated. And now they were rejoined. It was the most reassuring feeling that either of them had ever experienced.

Zelgadis laughed suddenly. As Amelia looked up at him curiously, he explained. "Just think. We discovered each other because of that meddling Lina. Well," he amended, "you got _my_ answer. The rest of us already could tell your feelings."

Amelia bushed. "How could you all have known without telling me?"

"Maybe Gourry didn't know..."

"Zel! I've been plagued by countless sleepless nights and tense days just _thinking_ about how you might have felt about me."

He lifted one hand to stroke her hair. "I'm very sorry for that, Amelia. I really didn't know that it affected you like that. I'll never keep anything from you again."

She smiled at him affectionately. "Thank you. I'll tell you everything, too."

That settled, Zelgadis moved on to the next subject. "So, are we going to thank Lina?"

"Are you kidding? By pulling this trick, she almost got me killed!"

"You're still upset about that? Honestly, I couldn't control my fighting instincts. I apologize for scaring you. But," he added, putting on a dejected voice, "are you sorry this happened?"

"No, this is possibly the best thing that has every happened to me. I'd just like to do it over without getting attacked."

Zelgadis nodded. His head drooped a little longer than necessary, then jerked back up again.

He yawned wide and blinked. "Hmm. It would appear that I am sleepy."

"You shouldn't be, considering all that coffee you drank." But she stood, anyway.

He smiled, seeing her full in the face since their conversation had begun. "We don't find things out about each other, we find out what the other knows about us."

"That's okay, isn't it?" He smiled and nodded affirmation. Amelia beamed back at him. "You should smile more often, Zel. It looks really dashing on you."

He blushed, and glanced away. "Go to sleep. I hear the beds are the softest around."

Amelia observed that he planned to stay in the chair. "Are you alright there? We could switch places, or..." She trailed off, blushing, and Zelgadis turned a deep shade of purple.

"Um, no, it's okay. The chair's – the chair's about as snug as the bed, anyway. Besides, I would be decently comfortable nearly anywhere. You know, with my skin and all."

Amelia bit her lip to keep from laughing. Hearing him ramble was hilarious. He was so different from the serious Zel that Lina constantly poked fun at.

"Zel?" she asked as she crawled into the bed. "How do you feel about the teasing that you get from us?"

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I really don't notice them. Sometimes, they are actually kind of funny."

"That's good. I'd feel bad if I was ever offending you."

"You worry too much, Amelia."

"Thank you, Mr. Zelgadis."

He shook his head bemusedly. "Good night, Amelia."

"Good night, Zel."

She settled back into the extraordinarily soft bed. No Question tonight, or ever again. She knew the answer.

Just to make sure, she called into the darkness, "Zel, love you."

A half-asleep Zelgadis answered. "Um...I love you more."

For the first time in a long time, Amelia fell asleep content.

* * *

Amelia woke for the second time in as many days to Lina pounding on the door.

She glanced over at Zelgadis, who was slowly coming awake. He shrugged.

"Guys! Are you in there? Wake up already!" It was Lina, undoubtedly.

Amelia and Zelgadis stood and walked to the door together. When they got there, their hands automatically intertwined.

Zelgadis slowly opened the door. Lina's odd smile, that now had meaning, gleamed back at them.

"Did you two sleep well, then?" she grinned evilly at them.

"Miss Lina, you aren't implying that we..." as Amelia trailed off, Lina's smile only deepened.

Amelia blushed as red as humanly possible, and Zelgadis as purple as chimerically possible. Simultaneously, They stomped on her head.

"I'll take that as a yes..."

Amelia and Zelgadis walked down the hall to the dining room. Gourry came out of the other room, and poked at the face down Lina.

"Hey, hey..."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Aftermath

**Aftermath **

The road stretched on before them, but Lina kept insisting that the next town was right ahead.

"You had better be right Lina. I'm not going to sleep on the ground again tonight," Zelgadis grumbled.

Amelia smiled. Anything he did was now unbearably cute. Still, she couldn't help but to poke a little fun at him.

"Oh, come on, Zel. It's not like sleeping on rocks would hurt you; unless they were relatives or something."

Lina started laughing. "Good one, Amelia."

Amelia used to feel guilty about teasing him. That was before Lina pulled that trick with the rooms the other week. Now, their relationship was as strong as possible.

Actually, they were on their way to Seyruun at the moment. The white magic kingdom was out of the way, and at least another week of hard travel. Still, they had to stop by and inform Prince Phil of his successor, of course.

"Speaking of relatives, you're the one descended from oddballs." The teasing went both ways, now that they were engaged.

Lina took the chance to join in the banter. "And knowing that, look who volunteered to marry into them!"

Both Amelia and Zelgadis beamed, ignoring the sarcasm. Stepping even closer beside him, she slipped an arm through his. She lifted her left arm and gazed fondly at the ring she now wore on her hand.

It might have seemed sudden, but it had just happened. Before they had left Tuskman's, Zelgadis had approached Amelia. Awkwardly, he had handed a small, brightly wrapped package to her.

"Um," he said, placing a hand behind his head self-consciously, "I got you...something...you'll probably like it...I hope...uh, it's yours."

Amelia quite liked his recent rambles. He always did it when he was trying to speak of a difficult topic. Curiously, she opened it. It was an easily identifiable box.

"Oh, Zel..." She opened it—

Dropping imperfectly to one knee, he had looked up and asked, "Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, would you marry me?"

Coming back to the present, Amelia grinned childishly at the memory. The answer to that was obvious. At least _he_ hadn't been tormented for weeks with that question!

So now they were on their way to Amelia's hometown. It hadn't been discussed much; once Lina found out the extent of her meddling, it had turned into the automatic destination. The ceremony itself would likely be held somewhere on the royal grounds.

Amelia was definitely looking forward to it.

Slowly, night came upon them. Still there was no town.

"Lina, it's getting really late. Are you sure that there's even a town I this direction?" Gourry was very good at complaining.

"Gourry, there wouldn't be a road if it didn't go any where. We're bound to come to a town sooner or later."

Zelgadis groaned. "But will it be in our lifetime?"

Amelia liked their group's banter. They were all very good friends. Things would change when they reached Seyruun; she only hoped that her friendship with Lina and Gourry would remain intact.

It continued to grow darker until finally they stopped. There was obviously no town anywhere near them. They would be sleeping on the ground again, tonight.

The campsite was decent, a good covering of trees, and a near-by hill protected them from the wind. Soon, a small fire was going, and Lina and Gourry were scarfing the food they had scavenged from somewhere.

Zelgadis and Amelia, of course, sat staring lovingly at each other. They couldn't do anything else, even talking would be too public in front of the others. But staring was good enough to last a lifetime. Amelia especially treasured it, because she had never had an excuse to stare him in the face before.

As Lina finished eating, she spotted the pair in their gaze. "Oh, come _on_! You guys are making me sick! If I had known that you two would be doing this, I would never have set you up."

"You're just jealous, Miss Lina. Maybe we should set you up with—"

Lina flushed bright red. "You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what?" Gourry's voice behind her made Lina jump alarmed into the air.

Amelia didn't have the heart to keep Lina in her misery. "Nothing, Mr. Gourry. We just thought that we should set Lina up on a date. You know, because of what she did to us."

Gourry went over to sit next to Amelia.

Lina, seeing her chance to escape, said, "Well, I'll just go and see what's ahead of us, bye!"

Watching her go, Gourry whispered to Amelia, "I wouldn't mind you setting her up. As long as you pick the right person."

Amelia looked up at him, but Gourry was already looking the other way, as if he hadn't said anything. She looked back to Zelgadis. He grinned; he must have heard it, too.

They smiled meaningfully at each other. Perhaps Gourry was more perceptive than he seemed.

Lina certainly didn't know how far her interfering was going to extend.

* * *

"WHAT?!" they all cried.

Having conquered the peak of the near-by hill, they discovered that Lina's fabled town was right on the other side.

"I-I told you it was close..."

"I can't believe that it was right here that whole time..."

"Lina, didn't you say you where scouting ahead?"

She looked down, sheepishly. "I only checked the other way."

"Zelgadis exploded. "We just _came_ from the other way! What were you thinking!!??"

"It's okay now, isn't it? The towns right there."

Zelgadis was sitting on the ground, facing the way they came. "...Soft beds...hard ground...why me?..."

Amelia smiled at him, then started off down the hill. After all, they were one more day closer to Seyruun. And one more day closer to living happily ever after.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

The double wedding had been spectacular.

Zel and Amelia did, after all, set Lina up with 'the right person.' From what they learned, the other two had confessed to each other in much the same way that Zel and Amelia had. Well, Gourry didn't actually attack Lina, and he did have to swipe some of her money to buy a ring, but other than that, it was a lot alike.

It was funny; now that Lina was married, she was a lot friendlier. Of course, it could have been because of the giant reward from Prince Phil. According to him, Lina was the one to bring about his daughter's good fortune and find him a son-in-law. This didn't make all that much sense, but Lina was willing enough to accept. Xellos had even popped in for the wedding, and then promptly disappeared. And since Zel wasn't looking for the Claire Bible anymore, it seemed likely that they wouldn't see him again. Over all, it had been a very joyous event.

What next? None of the four had any idea of settling down anytime soon. The spirit of adventure still reigned over them. They had been through a lot together; it was a thing that would always be with them. They were new people, heading out in search of new adventures. Who knew, they might even have been on their way to save the world again. One thing was sure: the group of Justice-upholding-bandit-killing-sword-fighting-magic-using characters would forever share the bond of friendship, 'til death do they part.


End file.
